Keys of Stardust
by Gallatin-X7
Summary: Take flight in Sora's brand new adventure as he must once again quest to an unknown world to stop Xehanort and his True Organization XIII. He'll team up with new allies and face dangerous foes as he realizes the true powers of The Keyblade and obtains his "Mark of Mastery". DIO isn't out of the game yet... WARNING:TAKES PLACE AFTER DDD. Official Theme(RemoveSpaces): goo. gl/oE8tyc
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Keys of Stardust

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"Hmm… This is very interesting. Very interesting indeed." An aged man with light brown skin said while stroking his chin. He is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, however he gives off the opposite with his malicious aura. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining and black outer, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. He sat on the highest of thirteen solid white thrones, formed in a circle and extending up several yards into the air. The room he was in was completely white and looked as if to never end. The only distinctive feature around them was a grey upside down heart with a fleur-de-lis at its base but with several circular notches taken out of its edges. The symbol's base is shaped like an upside-down heart, while its top is a thin, spiked cross.

"What is it?" Asked the person sitting on the throne to the immediate right of the old man; his immediate response and impatient nature evident. "You have been observing that particular world for a long time. I presume it is because you have located another suitable vessel?" He gestured to the older man's hand, which the older man had been staring into, that was pulsating with a sort of dark energy, billowing purple/black miasma from it into the shape of a mirror around his palm with a watery texture. This person was a younger boy, no more than 18 or 19 years old that was strikingly similar to the older man. He had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spiked and fell past his shoulders in the back; coming out into four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the topmost one slicked back. He wore a black coat that covered his entire body with a hood that partially shielded his head, along with dark black boots that were very large around the toes.

"Patience, young Xehanort. All good things come to those who wait. We have been planning this war for centuries. There is no need to rush." The older man responded in a nonchalant tone. He hushed the younger boy that he referred to as Xehanort before he could make another outburst. He then placed out his right hand in front of him, the one he had been staring into with his palm, with his palm pointing towards the center of the circle of thrones. From it, he shot the dark energy, leaving a trail of purple/black smoke, into the center and clenched his hand into a fist, causing the energy to simultaneously expand into a glowing orb, of the same property as its smaller counterpart, that took up the entire center of the circular room. "Observe, I have been watching this particular candidate for some time now…"

The dark orb now began to project a video feed of some kind in which it closed in on the face of a blond haired and incredibly muscular man. "Behold, this man's name is DIO." He continued while images flashed of this man. "Not unlike us, he too strives for an ultimate knowledge and being. And like us he is hindered time and time again by his bitter rival, a boy named Jonathan Joestar." An image of DIO fighting a man in a Tibetan monk martial arts outfit, substituting the GI for a navy blue tank-top with brown shoulder pads, appeared as he mentioned this. This other person was about as big and muscular as DIO, except with blue and shorter hair that spiked upwards instead of downwards like the latter. He was repeatedly trying to strike DIO with a sword of some kind that was emitting orange sparks that pulsated from the man's hand to the tip of the blade.

"Another 'Key'?" Xehanort questioned while gesturing to the charged sword in the vision, an intrigued look written on his face before the older man shook his head.

"No. Just a minor disturbance in his plans for conquest." The older man continued on. "For you see, this man was very foolish at first, to the point of nearly getting himself killed at the hands of his foe." An image of DIO getting struck with the "Joestar's" flaming fists and getting knocked off of a balcony showed. He then began to disintegrate as he fell from the roof of the castle they were at, firing what seemed to be lasers from his eyes in a last ditch effort to kill his foe before failing and plummeting to his seeming death as his body further disintegrated. Then the orb became black once more.

"Wait, if he is already dead, then how could we use him?" The younger asked with a look of incomprehension.

"Indeed. I myself had thought that he had perished on that night and ceased to observe him; for what use would a foolish man like he be to my master plan if he could not even handle his own petty feuds. But…" He said while gesturing to the now reactivated screen. "Our friend here has a knack for getting out of tight places." A view of DIO's head in a glass case being held by what looked to be a human with fangs displayed. They were on a boat and in front of them was the choking form of the one called Jonathan Joestar, with two eye sized holes leaking blood from the front of his neck. "He went to great lengths to survive; severing his own head so that he could survive and wreak his revenge… But not just that too…" The image changed to that of DIO lying in a coffin, submerged under the ocean. "He had also stolen the body of his own rival himself so as to continue on. That is where he is currently lying to this very day." The old man concluded, closing his open hand and retracting the dark orb back into his palm from which he dispersed it.

"I see… So I assume that you will be awakening him, my… **elder self** " Uttered Young Xehanort to the older man that he seemed to have regarded as his older counterpart.

"Yes… In a sense. I require you to journey to this world and spread the heartless. Awaken Dio Brando from his slumber and inform him of my plans. If all goes according to plan, we will be able to gain the last vessel, and possibly most powerful so far, to complete OUR TRUE ORGANIZATION XIII!" The Elder Xehanort concluded while raising his arms to the air and staring up into the endless roof, his younger self nodding in agreement. "But make haste, I believe that Joestar's decedents are alive and thriving. They may be weak in terms to you, but do not take any chances by alerting them to DIO's awakening."

"It will be as you say." Younger Xehanort uttered as he stood up onto his throne. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, blackening his entire face from anyone's view, and stuck out his hand in a similar fashion to how his older self-had done. This time however, a dark portal formed in front of his throne, into which he stepped into and disappeared; the portal closing soon afterwards.

Elder Xehanort reacted in no way to this, but instead clasped his hands together began to mumble to himself soon after his younger self-had left. "All of the pieces are coming together… Aren't they... Terra..."

* * *

"Hmm… not ready huh?" A young boy questioned to himself, the remnants of his voice echoing out among the vast ocean that he was staring out towards. He stood on the edge of a beach, a series of wooden shacks and tree buildings in a thick, forested area looming behind him. His gaze was focused on the the burning sunset as the sun slowly sank below the horizon of the forever spanning ocean; bathing himself and the waters in a scarlet light. The boy had spiky, caramel brown hair that branched off into many directions, along with deep blue, piercing eyes. He looked to be of average height, no more than 15 years old, with softly tanned skin, and slightly deep voice like that of a person nearing the end of his developmental ages. He was dressed in an outfit consisting of a pair of large yellow shoes, mostly covered in a black covering, a white and black over-jacket with small metal shoulder pads, as well as a red jumpsuit, also covered in a black over-covering on the baggy legs with a red pouch attached to each leg-sleeve, and a pair of black and yellow gloves with a silver chain wrapped around his neck holding a silver crown key-chain.

"Well, looks like its time to show the worlds the next new _Keyblade Master... Me... Sora..."_ The boy called Sora said to himself, clenching his hand while clutching what looked to be a star-shaped charm made out of Thalassa seashells. He closed his eyes while holding the charm to his chest before sticking the arm with which he held the charm in out in front of him.

Suddenly, a bright, yellowish-white light emanated from the charm, and in a flash it disappeared as something emerged from the light.

 _ **CHHHHING!**_

A sound, that of a quickly unsheathed sword, rang through the quiet beach as where the boy had been holding a worthless looking charm, he now held what looked to be a large sword of some kind. This blade's shaft displayed two hearts, and its handle bearing two angel wings. One of the top ends of the blade had teeth like that of a key, fashioned in the shape of the Japanese Kanji symbol for "light" (光). The bottom of the handle had a chain coming out of it, and on the end had the charm he had previously held, like a sort of key chain. This object was a special sword of magical properties called the Keyblade. It is fashioned from the will and heart of its wielder and has the power to unlock any lock, be it physical or that of someone's heart and soul itself.

Sora pointed his Keyblade, in its current form called The Oathkeeper, at the setting sun as it disappeared over the horizon. From the end of it, a solid white, thin beam of light shot out and rushed at the horizon. It didn't travel but a few yards before halting, as if hitting an invisible wall. A wall of light formed in mid air, and formed into the shape of a black keyhole, outlined in white, before the inside of the shape shattered like glass to reveal a corridor of flowing yellowish-white energy on the inside. The Keyhole expanded to form a circular shape into which Sora walked through, before it closed just a soon as it had opened, leaving no trace of the Spiky-haired boy except for a pair of large foot prints left in the sand; which were instantly erased from the surface by the rushing waves.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this keeps you guys hyped enough for the future to stick around. I once again apologize for the situation of the other stories I've created, and be sure to expect a continuation of them in around a month if things go according to plan. Stay snazzy and don't forget to like, favorite, and leave a review. As per usual, I will answer any questions from the review section in the A/N area after each chapter. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Spirit Shenanigans

**Chapter 2: Spirit Shenanigans**

 ** _LAST TIME_**

Sora pointed his Keyblade, in its current form called The Oathkeeper, at the setting sun as it disappeared over the horizon. From the end of it, a solid white, thin beam of light shot out and rushed at the horizon. It didn't travel but a few yards before halting, as if hitting an invisible wall. A wall of light formed in mid air, and formed into the shape of a black keyhole, outlined in white, before the inside of the shape shattered like glass to reveal a corridor of flowing yellowish-white energy on the inside. The Keyhole expanded to form a circular shape into which Sora walked through, before it closed just a soon as it had opened, leaving no trace of the Spiky-haired boy except for a pair of large foot prints left in the sand; which were instantly erased from the surface by the rushing waves.

* * *

" _Hmm… I hope there aren't any heartless in this world too. Their just getting to… be… a..._ " Sora thought to himself as he finally exited the "Corridor of Light" he had used to travel to this new world… 2 miles up from the ground. "Wait, what the He- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " He screamed as the air rushed from his lungs and he went into free-fall. His spiky hair and baggy clothes whipped back as his descent quickened. Sora still had not gotten the hang of producing "Corridors", preferring to use his and his friends gummi ship, the HighWind, to travel between worlds. " _Hmm… I wonder how Donald and Goofy are doing back at Yen Sid's tower…_ " He pondered to himself, momentarily forgetting his rapid descent towards the surface of what looked to be a large city on an island.

He was shocked back into the present situation when he crashed into a flock of birds that immediately began attacking him, tugging on his clothes, hair, and just biting him in general. "GACK! Stop that!" He cried out while trying to swat the birds away. His form passed by the top of a skyscraper, meaning he had seconds now until he would hit the ground; a very unappealing prospect at the moment. " _Wait a second, I got it!_ " He thought to himself as an idea popped into his head. He summoned his Oathkeeper Keyblade and aimed it at the rapidly approaching ground. " _I only have one shot…_ " He closed his eyes momentarily before yelling out, " _ **AEROGA!**_ " A green light flashed from the end of the key blade before rushing out from it in the form of emerald colored winds. The winds wrapped around Sora, encasing him in a bubble of emerald air.

" _Yeah!"_ He once again thought to himself as he now aimed his keyblade upward while within the Aeroga shield, slowing his descent until it stopped him in midair, about 6 stories from the ground. He waited a moment, re-positioning himself into an upright and standing position before readying his keyblade with both of his hands. "Ok… Now all i need to to do is slowly ease it-" He never finished his sentence as the Aeroga shield dissipated, causing him to once again fall. " _Dang it! I forgot to refill on magic!_ " He was now only a few feet away from the ground before he would crash. Sora knew that there wasn't enough room to stop himself even if he could have cast a meager Aero spell. Realizing he had barely a fraction of a second now, he braced his keyblade in front of him with both hands and mustered the last of his magic from whatever reserves he had left. " _ **REFLECT!**_ " He shouted out as now a Hexagonal tiled shield appeared around Sora, his form finally smashing against the concreted street below, but the shield still holding and keeping him mostly unharmed. Unfortunately though, the impact between the street concrete and the shield launched his Reflect Shield, with him in it, off towards multiple buildings, rebounding him from one to another, over and over like a pinball machine, all the while confusing and making Sora feel more and more queasy. Finally, he could not maintain his shield any longer and the spell broke as he crashed through the window of an airport, with a sign reading "JFK" on it, and sent him flying out and into someone's leg.

* * *

 _ **OH MY GOD!**_

The man by the name of Joseph Joestar yelled out as a kid suddenly came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the leg like a human torpedo. Had he not been the man of incredible build and strength he was, it might have seriously hurt him... That fact didn't stop it from hurting nevertheless. He was of an extremely large height and build, approximately 6'4" and 97 kg, had a defined, yet visibly aged face with short, trimmed grey hair with a thick, trimmed gray beard, and was dressed in plaid grey pants with a red sweater and a light brown trench coat that billowed behind him for a short period before resting against his from. He released the case he had been carrying and knelt down clutching his leg. "GAH! What the Hell!?" He yelled out while trying to focus on where his leg had been hit.

Sora had finally regained his bearings by this time and was about to apologize to the large man before he noticed something strange. Joseph had pulled back his pant sleeve to reveal a bruise from where Sora had hit his leg. He took a deep breath and placed his hand over the bruise as what looked to be orange sparks issued from his hand onto his bruise. In a second, it had disappeared and along with his bruise too. "Damn. I'm really out of practice." Joseph muttered to himself, unknowing that Sora had heard him. With that, he turned his head to Sora while still in a kneeling position. "Oh. I'm sorry. I must be getting too old to watch where I was going. Are you okay?" He said to Sora, now standing up and offering a hand to him.

Sora took it and was helped up, where he brushed the many feathers, glass shards, and dust off of his clothes. "Yeah, i'm alright. Thanks." He said, while still curious as to what happened. "Are you okay?" He asked to Joseph.

"Yeah I'm alright." He said while pointing his thumb at himself bellowing out in a loud voice. "It'll take more than a tap like that to take me down." He said with a big smile. Suddenly, his smile faded as he got a better look at Sora. "Hey… Wait a minute. You're not Japanese are you?" He asked with a straight and serious expression.

"Huh? Yeah. Why?" Sora asked after answering, thinking the question was harmless. Suddenly, he found himself keeling over, clutching his stomach, as the air rushed from his body.

"Then I take that back!" Joseph yelled out. Joseph had, without warning, kneed him in the stomach from which had knocked Sora backwards and once more onto the ground.

"GACK!" He coughed out. "What… was that for!" He breathed out as he looked up to see Joseph staring down at him with a look of indignation.

Not answering, Joseph straightened out his trench coat on both sides with a proud look on his face. "Tch." He said, picking up the briefcase he had dropped and began to walk away from where Sora was lying on the ground clutching his stomach. As he walked away, the PR sent a message throughout the airport.

 _ **BLZZZZZK**_

 _ **Alitalia flight 287 for Tokyo is now boarding.**_

 **BLZZZZZK**

Joseph suddenly wore a sad expression, his eyes and voice quivering as he talked to himself. "My only daughter has been married to a Japanese man for over 20 years now." A tear streamed down the side of his face, which he wiped away with his gloved hand. "Why did she get married on the other side of the world? My own grandson doesn't know my face!" He exclaimed, his voice picking up as he clenched his fist and raising it into the air as he began to walk away again. "I'll never forgive the Japanese!"

If Sora thought things were confusing before, he was doubly confused now. "Geez. That guy's off his rocker." He breathed to himself as he stood up, supporting his weight on his knees before standing up straight and looking over to where the old man had walked off too. Now it was Sora's turn to be angry. He started running after Joseph had left, seeing that he had pulled out some sort of device and placed a part in his ear as he continued on his way.

Sora decided that it wasn't worth it to go after him and was about to turn around when he heard someone scream behind him.

 _ **OH MY GOD!**_

Sora rolled his eyes as he turned back around to see what happened to Joseph this time, only to put on a serious expression as he saw him surrounded by shadow heartless. Joseph was flat on his butt trying to push away a particular shadow that was almost upon him with his briefcase. Just as it was about to lunge at him with its sharp claws, it dissipated out of nowhere.

Joseph looked around to see what had happened, only to see Sora leaned forward with his keyblade in hand in a position that obviously suggested he had cut through the creature. The rest of the heartless that had circled Joseph shied away when they spotted Sora, but remained in a still close proximity. "Hey, are you ok?" Sora said holding out his hand and pulling Joseph back onto his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. The little bugger got the drop on me." He said while composing himself. "Just what in the hell are these black things." He looked back to where Sora was just standing only to see him run off to attack the other heartless.

"Heartless. I'll explain later!" Sora yelled back as he jumped into the air and swinging his keyblade downward onto another shadow, this time only sending it flying backwards. He looked back to see if Joseph was ok, only to witness in horror as a shadow had snuck behind Joseph and lunged from its black shadow form onto the floor and into the air where it was about to strike him in the head. "Lookout!" Sora yelled to try and warn Joseph, only to see in a surprising sight.

Joseph had smirked at Sora and, with speed he had not thought possible of a man of his age and build, spun around and struck at the heartless with a chopping motion from his free hand. The orange sparks had once again appeared around Joseph's hand, but this time it was also present with purple, thorn-ed vines of some sort that were wrapped around his arm and hand. His chop passed clean through the shadow and knocked it into a wall where it dissipated. "Well, that's never happened before." Joseph said to himself with a confused look as he witnessed the heartless burst and evaporate against the wall. He stared down at his hand briefly, before once again smirking and turning towards where more heartless had appeared.

Sora had to divert his attention away from Joseph as he charged the throng of heartless, striking them down with more kicks and chops covered with those orange sparks and purple vines. A heartless lunged at him to which he brought up his keyblade to block the strike and countered with a quick swipe of his blade, finishing the move off with a "strike raid" attack as he threw his keyblade in a spinning where it cut through the remaining group of heartless like an energy charged saw with light coming off of it.

He looked over to see Joseph finishing off the last ones near him by launching his orange sparking, purple vines at the shadows, wrapping themselves around them, and swinging them around and around in a circle before detaching them and sending the heartless flying into a luggage rack where they exploded. After pausing for a moment, Joseph wiped the sweat that had formed around his forehead and turned around to face Sora. "Thanks kid. I guess I owe you one for helping with those things. What did you call them, 'Heartless'?"

"Yeah, those were Heartless. Basically, their what happens when someone's heart is removed from their body and is consumed by darkness. They feed on hearts, so don't let one get near you." Sora warned, unable to hold back a grin though as he dispelled his keyblade and crossed his arms over the back of his head.

"Wow, you don't say… Well, thanks again. And sorry about before." Joseph said while scratching the back of his head. "By the way, I'm Joseph Joestar; but you can call me JoJo. Does your spiky haired self have a name?" He asked while pointing out Sora's ridiculously spiky hair, even by his standards.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm Sora." He said, pointing his thumb at himself and grinning all the while. "And no problem, meddling is what I do."

"Hmph. That I can attest for." Joseph checked his watch before suddenly yelling out. " **OH NO!** " He screamed out while putting his palms against his cheeks in what Sora thought to be an extremely comical fashion,

Thinking he had seen more heartless, Sora turned around while summoning his keyblade to ready for an attack, only to see nothing but a busy airport. Confused, he turned around to ask what was wrong only to see Joseph sprinting down the airport terminal while pushing everyone out of his way. "Hey wait!" Sora yelled at him before running deeper into the crowded terminal to follow him. As he sprinted across the tiled floor, he had to constantly dodge people, luggage carts, and trolleys to keep up with the large man that was making his own path through the crowd by pushing everyone out of the way.

Finally, he ran past a ticket barrier that he saw Joseph pass and, before he knew it, was standing in the isle of a plane. Before he could head back out of the plane, he was jerked to the side as a strong arm pulled him into a seat. With a look of shock, he saw Joseph sitting next to him with his arm on Sora's shoulder and a finger on his lip, signaling him to be quiet. "SHHH." He shushed before whispering to Sora in his ear. "Are you trying to get me thrown off of this plane?" He had an irritated, but still friendly look on his aged face as he whispered to him. "Here, keep yourself occupied until we get to Japan." He tossed a magazine onto Sora's lap, along with a bag of peanuts.

"Hey wait-MMMPH!" Sora almost yelled before being muffled by Joseph's large hand. He was about to get off of the plane, before witnessing in dismay out of the window that they had already begun to take off. Sora groaned out loud and slumped back into his seat. "Dang it…" He sighed before complaining to himself in his head. " _Well… I guess I'm stuck like this for the next few hours…_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you guys liked Chapter 2!** **I once again apologize for the situation of the other stories I've created and the short length of these last two chapters. I'll try to lengthen the next few ones back to the standard, so be sure to stay tuned to this. Don't forget to leave a like, favorite, and a review. As per usual, I will answer any questions from the review section in the A/N area after each chapter. See ya next chapter and don't forget to STAND PROUD!**


End file.
